


Tampax Was There

by theladyscribe



Series: Roadtripping [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glances at Jo in the rearview mirror. He’s still not sure how Sam convinced him that taking her along on hunts for a few weeks was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tampax Was There

**Author's Note:**

> Snap-shot from a roadtrip with the Winchesters and Jo. Set before Born Under a Bad Sign and as if the end of No Exit never happened. Title shamelessly stolen from the Tampax ad campaign.

“Dean, can we stop at the next exit, please?” Jo asks quietly from the backseat of the car.

He glances at her in the rearview mirror. He’s still not sure how Sam convinced him that taking her along on hunts for a few weeks was a good idea. “Why?” he says.

“I need a bathroom break.”

“Is it an emergency?”

“Yes,” she grinds out.

“Okay.” He pulls off on the side of the road. “Go ahead.”

“Dean, you can’t be serious.” And this time it’s Sam who says it, not Jo.

Dean turns on his brother. “Yes, I can. If it’s that big an emergency, we don’t have time to find the nearest exit. Which, I might add, is not for another twenty miles.”

Jo leans forward. “Dean, I cannot go in the bushes.”

He smirks at her. “We’re not gonna watch, Jo. And besides, it’s not like there’s anyone else on the road.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Fine.” Jo glares at him as he puts the car in drive. “Must’ve not been that big of an emergency, then,” he says, and he smirks, satisfied that he has won this minor battle. And then, “Anyway, Jo, if you’re gonna be a hunter, you have to do as we hunters do. And sometimes that means pulling off on the side of the road to do your business.” He glances at the mirror again, making sure she can see his smug grin.

Jo grins back, and he wonders belatedly what weapon she’s hiding. “Fine then, Dean. I’ll do as you hunters do. Now, where do you keep your tampons?”


End file.
